


the sweetest rewards.

by avatraang



Series: to transcend lifetimes. [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ALL OF IT, Gaang + Kids, Gaang fic, Swearing, What else is new?, aang is not! a terrible father, aang teaches the kids how to bake, bumi is a little shit, but everything else is LOK compliant, but like, everyone's bored until they're not, i love aang so much sorry not sorry, izumi just wants to learn, kya is a little shit, lin is TiredT, my bb deserves all the love, suyin plays ERRYONE, tenzin is annoying, toph and katara almost kill everyone in anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatraang/pseuds/avatraang
Summary: “But the true secret, is in the gooey center!” -Monk Gyatso.Izumi shrugs. “I wanted more information, and what better way to learn than from a living relic?” Bumi lets out a booming laugh. Suyin copies him, doubling over in a fit of giggles.“She called you old!” He wipes a tear away from his eye.“You called me old!” Aang feigns feelings of insult, throwing a hand over his heart.“Youarepretty old.” Tenzin reasons, much to the surprise of everyone. Lin lets out a low whistle. Upon seeing the incredulous stares, he backpedals. “What? I’m just saying, Dad is technically one hundred and forty. That’s pretty old!” Kya raises an unimpressed brow at her brother.[For his birthday, Aang teaches his younger family members the most important of Air Nomad traditions: the Art of Ancient Cake Baking, as taught to him by Monk Gyatso. None of the kids know what to expect. Gaang + kids fic. Oneshot. Mostly LOK compliant.]
Relationships: AAnG & EVERYONE OKAY!!!, Aang & Bumi II, Aang & Izumi, Aang & Kya II (Avatar), Aang & Lin Beifong, Aang & Mai (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Suki (Avatar), Aang & Suyin Beifong, Aang & Tenzin (Avatar), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang & Ty Lee, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), HE DESERVES ALL THE LOVE - Relationship, I LOVE MY BOI
Series: to transcend lifetimes. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/964344
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	the sweetest rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO BOY, I had fun with this one!!! It's been a minute since I wrote something for ATLA that wasn't Tokka focused, haha. This was a fun little project! I do love doting on my boi Aang.
> 
> So I wrote this prompt down years ago and never got around to it, but recently I really wanted to give Aang the positive attention he deserves, and this was the result. This is completely written for fun; there’s no real plot other than me wanting the best for Aang, lmao. For reference, here’s the scene I’m referring to when I say Gyatso taught Aang how to bake: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpessXU0-0U&feature=youtu.be](url) . Also, I heavily reference this blog post when I comment on how the cakes are made: [https://avatar-cuisine.tumblr.com/post/126206504422/air-nomad-fruit-pies](url) Thanks to whoever put in the time to figure out how the Air Nomads baked!
> 
> In this fic, Suyin is barely six. Lin and Tenzin are twelve, Kya’s fifteen, Izumi’s just turned nineteen, and Bumi is twenty. Aang is turning forty. ALSO: The only non-LOK compliant thing in this fic is that Aang isn’t a complete shithead of a father. Or at least, he isn’t in the time this fic takes place. The only ship that I make clear are together, is Katara and Aang. Everything else is purposely left up to your imagination; I want the focus to be on Aang, and for everyone to be able to read this without worrying about their ship. Kataang is only implicitly stated because it kinda has to be canon for Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin to exist, lmao. But even then, I tried hard for that not to be the spotlight; Aang is my main focus in this fic, and I hope you will enjoy him as such!
> 
> I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I did writing it; my boi Aang deserves all the good things! Let me know your thoughts :)

> _Now…_ _  
> __Are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?_

**-Monk Gyatso,** **_0 A.G._ **

* * *

Toph is sitting opposite of Aang, silent as stone. She’s inspecting him; Aang can tell by the way her feet shift almost imperceptibly, scanning his body. Finally, Toph breaks the silence. “When do you think they’ll be done?” She nods towards the kitchens.

Aang shrugs. “I don’t know. A couple more minutes, maybe?” His knee is shaking, but Aang can’t bring himself to stop it. He’s always been jittery; that’s just his nature. “The kids are probably driving everyone else insane by now.” He wipes his brow, sweaty from the steam of the galley.

Toph snorts. “You know it. I apologize in advance for Su most likely wrecking your beloved Air Temple statues.” One of the cooks steps out of the kitchen, followed by three waiters. They’re carrying ridiculously enormous bags, one in each individuals’ hand.

“It’s alright,” Aang grins, “I’m friends with the best earthbender in the world. I’m sure she can fix it.” He graciously accepts four bags, surprised by the sheer weight of the food. Bowing in thanks, he watches Toph take the other four bags. Then, they head out into the busy street.

“Oh yeah?” Toph continues their earlier flow of conversation. “You’ll have to introduce me sometime. They sound awesome.” A cart flies down the road, almost trampling them. “Hey!” Toph calls, aggravated. “Watch where the _fuck_ you’re going!” She jostles the food.

Aang presses his lips into a thin line. “Maybe they had a good reason for the crazy driving?” He attempts to keep a hopeful tone. As they crest a hill, Air Temple Island comes into view.

“No, Aang.” Toph scolds. “Sometimes people just suck.” She rolls her eyes.

He grimaces. Aang can see Appa, curled up by the ferries, some children cautiously peering his way. Walking a little faster, Aang bends the air to give them a boost; under his feet, he can feel Toph giving them a hand, too. The earth moves as if it has a mind of its own, guiding them along at quick speed.

Upon reaching Appa, the children notice them and back away from the flying bison, eyes wide. Toph bends herself up to Appa’s saddle; Aang does the same, and hands her his bags of food. Once settled at the reigns, Aang lowers the hood he’d been wearing, and gives Appa a hug. He watches the children’s eyes go wide. One of them calls out, joyful. “Hiiiii, Avatar Aang!”

Aang’s smile comes easy. “Hiiii!” He calls back. Then, he shakes Appa’s reigns. “Yip, yip!”

The bison takes off, flying into the sky. Over Aang’s shoulder, he calls out to the children. “Byeeee!” He can’t help it; Aang laughs. The looks on their little faces are priceless.

Toph snorts. Shouting over the wind, she says, “So dramatic, Twinkletoes!” He turns to find her own hood has fallen off her head.

“You’re one to talk!” Aang claps back. But his reply must be lost to the air currents, because Toph just closes her eyes, relaxing into the saddle.

* * *

The food is delicious. Aang is glad that he convinced Katara into ordering takeout instead of working herself into exhaustion. The adults sit, wine in hand, discussing life and all its trivialities. Kya stirs her wine in its glass (Aang and Katara had granted her _special_ permission), looking at it with distaste. Aang holds back a smile at his daughter. He supposes perhaps it wasn’t as sweet as she was expecting.

“Happy birthday, Aang!” Sokka cries, holding his glass up high. Everyone matches it, holding their cups up in cheers. “You’re still just as ridiculous as when Katara and I found you in that iceberg. You’re just..” Sokka makes a face. “... _Taller.”_ With accompanying cries of _hear, hear!_ everyone takes a sip of their wine (or, for Lin, Tenzin, and Su, their juice), laughter ringing through the room.

Indeed, forty is a sweet year for Aang. It’s his twenty-first wedding anniversary, and what’s more, all his family have come to celebrate with him. What could be better?

As conversation fills the atmosphere, Aang scans the room. Tenzin and Lin seem to be involved in an intense battle over who can eat the most food (idly, Aang wonders if they’d let him join them). Mai and Sokka are discussing something very intently, but Sokka’s still shoveling food in his mouth like there’s no tomorrow. Izumi is entertaining Suyin, who’s attempting to build… something, from her uneaten meal. Bumi (Bumi! Aang takes a hearty sip of his wine at the thought that his son managed to acquire enough leave to make it for the occasion) is caught in conversation with Zuko and Toph. Katara and Ty Lee are helping Kya with her wine tasting ventures. Aang is about to go join Lin and Tenzin, when someone pokes his side.

“Hey, All Powerful Avatar,” Suki’s voice greets him. Aang turns towards her, sitting back down. “Your actual birthday is, like, two days from now, right?” Suki takes a healthy bite of her food. Aang copies her.

“Yep.” They’d celebrated today, because it was the only day that Katara could say, with certainty, she’d have off from her clinic. He swirls around what’s left of his wine, before downing it in one uncivilized gulp. 

“What are you gonna do?” Suki swings her braided hair over her shoulder.

Aang scrunches his eyebrows together. “Uh… What do you mean?” Shoving a potsticker in his mouth, Aang’s eyes widen. _Hot!_ He desperately reaches for water, right up until he remembers the obvious. _Duh._ Funnelling some cool air into his mouth, Aang visibly relaxes. Suki laughs at him.

“I mean, are you going to sleep all day? Are we gonna have another party? Do you have a hobby that you’re gonna spend the day doing?” Suki takes in Aang’s befuddled expression. She gives him a pitying look. “You don’t have anything planned?”

“I…” Aang sheepishly rubs his neck. “To be honest, I hadn’t thought about it. I’ll probably have to work, I don’t know.” Sadly, Aang laments the fact that this dinner was a miracle in and of itself.

Suki puts down her chopsticks. Across the table, Aang watches Momo fly in through an open window. “Nonsense. Zuko will still be here, which means he won’t be working. And last I heard, Toph and Sokka had taken off work until next week. That’s two of the four nations’ leaders still on vacation, and one nation’s police chief unavailable. You won’t have any work, and you know it. The only one who _might_ work is Katara.” Softly, Suki lays a reassuring hand on Aang’s arm. “Don’t you have any hobbies? Something you really enjoy? Dancing, teaching, baking… anything?” Aang watches her carefully, thinking hard.

_Dancing…_ Aang loves dancing, of course. He’d learned it at a young age. But it wasn’t something he looked forward to doing in his spare time. And _teaching…_ Glancing at Tenzin, Aang can be the first to say he loves teaching, yeah. But again, on a day off, it isn’t what you’d find Aang doing. Aang loves _lots_ of things. But he doesn’t really have a _hobby._

Pressing his lips together, Aang thinks even harder. _Baking…_ looking down at his food, Aang swallows. He used to bake a lot. Over a hundred years ago. Tears threaten to form as he thinks back to an ancient cake baking technique; it’s one Aang can remember, clear as day. Momo flies across the table, landing in front of his plate. His green eyes peer up at him, wide and perceiving.

It hits him like one of Toph’s rockalanches. His new hobby. “Baking, huh?” Aang finally speaks, smiling at Suki. “That sounds like as good a hobby as any.”

Grinning, Suki picks up her chopsticks. “We’ll go to the market tomorrow to get you everything you’ll need.” Shoveling rice in her mouth, she turns away from him, content with her offer.

Aang finds himself nodding, eager for what tomorrow will bring. Momo chitters; Aang thinks he’s laughing.

* * *

_“Bro!”_ Sokka slaps his forehead, so hard that Suyin and Izumi, who are at the end of the street, look back at them with raised eyebrows. “Do you not remember _anything_ from these cakes you used to make?” Next to him, Suki glares.

“Don’t pressure him!” She hisses. “It was over a hundred years ago!” But Aang can see the pain on Suki’s face, and knows she kind of agrees with Sokka.

Toph waves Suki’s sentence away, unimpressed. “Literally speaking, this is true; however, physically, it was less than forty years ago for Twinkletoes.” She stretches. Aang can hear her back pop.

He rubs his bald head; people are giving the quartet some strange looks, but Aang can’t say he blames them. It’s not every day you see the Avatar, the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, the First Metalbender Ever, _and_ the/Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors (who’s also Firelord Zuko’s head of security). It’s especially not every day that you see the four of them _together._

Down the street, Suyin whines. “Hurry up!” She calls, glancing at all the imported sugars one vendor has to offer. Izumi chastises her.

Aang groans. “It’s not that I don’t remember.” He glances down at his list. “I remember perfectly; baking is one of my most cherished memories with Gyatso. It’s that some things are _different,_ now.” He sniffs, pitifully reading over the ingredients he needs. “Even back then, the monks called some ingredients by different names. So imagine that, but fast forward to one hundred and forty years. Not a fun time.”

Suki attempts to look over Aang’s shoulder. Considering Aang is six foot three, her attempt isn’t very successful. “Did you ask Katara for help?” She watches Aang nod.

“She helped with some of it, like the ingredients that were the same. With those, she helped me figure out if I needed it to be pure, or diluted. Back then, we did all that by hand.” Aang grimaces. “But there were ingredients she’d never heard of, and I think they must have been stuff native to the Southern Air Temple, because when I tried explaining it, she still didn’t know what I meant.” Aang sighs. _This is a disaster._

“What’s taking so long?” Izumi’s voice catches the quartet’s attention. Looking up, Aang finds Izumi navigating the marketplace, walking towards them. Suyin is cradled in her arms. Once the girls reach the rest of the group, Su extends her arms in Sokka’s direction. He takes her from Izumi, bopping Su on the nose as he does so. Toph explains the situation to Izumi, who, much to Aang’s puzzlement, lights up. “Let me see that list.” Handing it over, Aang watches her read it.

“What are you doing?” Toph asks, confused.

“Great Uncle Iroh always talked about how important it was to educate yourself on every nation, past, present, and future.” Izumi filters through each word. Whipping a pen out of her robes (Aang smiles; they’re one of his favorite inventions), she begins to edit his list. “When I expressed interest in taking his advice, Dad went and got me every tutor and every book he could on every single nation.” She catches sight of Aang’s hopeful expression. Hurriedly, she adds, “Regrettably, not much was found on the Air Nomads. But,” Izumi hands Aang back his paper. “There was just enough for me to learn sufficient information regarding your list.” Pushing up her glasses, Izumi smiles.

Aang looks from his edited list (now full of modern-day names or substitutes for his ingredients), to the nineteen-year-old princess before him. Aang wraps his niece in a hug. He whispers, “Thank you.” His voice breaks with gratitude.

Izumi’s eyes widen. Aang knows she’s a very proper princess, so he feels nothing but gratefulness when he hears her whispered response. “Of course, Uncle Aang.” Pulling away, Aang wipes his tears and glances down at his list, walking forward with a renewed sense of purpose.

* * *

Suyin falls asleep in Toph’s arms just as they’re wrapping up with shopping. It had taken the rest of the evening, right up until closing time, to find every single thing on Aang’s list. “Holy shit, Twinkletoes.” Toph pulls some rock from the earth and makes Suyin a papoose, molding it to her daughter’s body. Shifting her daughter from Toph’s front to her back, she sighs, much more comfortable. “That took all day. I’m starving!” As if on cue, her stomach growls.

Sokka, who’d started complaining of hunger an hour ago, whimpers. “Why did you even need some of that stuff, Aang? Catapults? Slingshots? How will that help bake a cake?” 

Aang wags a finger in Sokka’s direction. “An Airbender never reveals their secrets.”

Before Sokka can respond, Izumi cuts in. “Hopefully they’ve got dinner ready on the island.”

This causes Sokka to brighten. “Oh, yeah! I wonder what they made?” He rises to his full height (still five inches shorter than Aang, but more built than Aang could ever be), smacking his lips in anticipation.

_“Fatass.”_ Suki’s dig rings clear in the emptying marketplace. 

“Ha!” Toph snorts, “Truer words have never been spoken, Suki.” She ducks, just as Sokka half-heartedly throws a punch her way.

Izumi smiles, a small thing. But it meets her eyes, and that’s enough for Aang. He wonders if Zuko’s daughter will ever relax, just a bit; she’s barely nineteen, but more proper than even Zuko was at that age. Bumping her shoulder, Aang gives her a challenging look. “Race you to Appa?” He nods towards the bottom of the hill, where Appa is waiting by Yue Bay.

She hesitates, looking around. Then, to Aang’s surprise (he’d been expecting rejection), she matches his steely look. “Okay, Old Man. But if you lose, you have to teach me how to make your special Air Nomad cake.”

Aang scoffs, _“Old man?_ I’m not even a hundred and forty!” After handing his groceries over to Sokka, he shakes Izumi’s hand. “You’re on.” Without waiting for a reply, he whizzes down the hill, his laughter trailing behind him.

Aang hears Izumi firebend, surely using it to propel her forward. “Cheater!” She cries, but Aang can hear his niece laughing.

(By some miracle, Aang loses the race… He doesn’t tell Izumi he was planning on teaching her the recipe, regardless.)

* * *

Aang insists that everyone except the children leave the kitchens. His childhood friends had all left reluctantly, until he heard their voices in the courtyard below the kitchens. Katara’s laugh rings clear, like spring water. He beams at the fact that his wife had gotten the day off, after all. 

He has a pink apron tied around his neck, complete with little flowers that he finds quite pretty. Izumi digs out a red apron, much more presentable than Aang’s. The rest of the children sit before him, crowding the large counter that the Air Acolytes’ cooks normally use to make meals. He takes in each child, who all have varying looks of excitement on their faces.

Suyin is picking her nose, looking for all the world like she’s only there because the rest of the kids are. She has a little yellow apron balled up in her lap. Next to her sits Lin, rigid and awaiting instruction. Her own apron, plain white, is tied dutifully around her neck and waist. Tenzin is tapping his right index finger rhythmically over his thigh, his own apron matching Lin’s. He’s watching Aang intently. It makes Aang uncomfortable.

_“So,”_ Kya’s voice cuts through the air. She’s sitting, slouched, her royal blue apron tossed over one shoulder. “You’re teaching us how to bake? No offense, Dad, but I didn’t even think you knew how to _cook.”_ Tenzin gives his sister an incredulous look. Kya rolls her eyes at him.

Aang brightens. “That’s because I don’t!” He motions towards the ingredients purchased last night, now laid out on a smaller counter, behind him. “But I _do_ know how to bake. Monk Gyatso taught me.”

At this, Kya straightens. “This is an Air Nomad tradition?” Tenzin stops tapping his finger. Suyin flicks a booger off her finger.

Aang nods, grinning. “Yep! The most important of all. It’s an ancient cake baking technique, passed down through generations.” He ruffles his daughter’s hair. “And now, my little firefly, I am passing it down to all of you.” He relishes in the look on Kya’s face as he calls her by her childhood nickname.

Just then, the door to the kitchen opens. Bumi strolls in, munching on a moon peach. He takes in all the kids, and then gives Izumi and Aang an amused look. “Mom said you wanted me? What’s up?” He asks. Izumi hands him an apron. He takes it, confused.

“We’re baking cakes, Air Nomad style!” Tenzin can’t control himself anymore; he punches the air, a flurry of wind escaping his knuckles.

Bumi nods, appreciatively. “You want to spend your birthday teaching us how to bake?” He asks Aang, looking for all the world like his father has grown two heads. 

“Of course!” Aang says, watching as Bumi puts down his half eaten moon peach.

“Why not teach the Air Acolytes?” Aang’s eldest busies himself with tying his apron. Kya stands, tying her’s up, also.

Aang purses his lips. “I can teach them any day. It’s not every day my family is together like this. I want to teach all of you, while I still can. I won’t be around forever! Or at least, not this version of me.” Laughing at his little joke, he kneels, helping Suyin tie her apron. She’s still got a finger up her nose; Aang reminds himself that he needs to tell everyone to wash their hands.

When he looks up, Aang finds Izumi giving Bumi a consoling look. Whatever expression was on Bumi’s face, is gone in an instant. It’s replaced by an award winning smile. Aang goes to question what his son seems to be upset about, but then Bumi speaks. “Alright then!” He claps his hands together, “Let’s do this thing!” Moving towards the ingredients, he motions towards six eggs that Aang and Izumi had set by a mixing bowl. “We’re using six egg shells? That’s quite excessive.” Kya and Lin roll their eyes.

Suyin giggles, loud and unrepentant. _“Bumi,_ we’re not gonna use the egg shells! That’s _stupid.”_ Bumi feigns confusion.

Aang finds himself laughing, too. If there’s one thing Bumi had inherited, it was Aang’s sense of humor.

* * *

“You’re stirring it wrong!” Aang turns, watching Kya mix one of the cakes in a bowl. Tenzin is peering up at her, attitude written all over his face. His own batter lies, finished, in a bowl to his left.

“I am not!” Kya retorts. “I’m doing it exactly like Dad did!” She frowns at her little brother.

Next to them, Bumi and Izumi are each working on their own cakes, occasionally glancing at Lin, who’s focus hasn’t broken from her gateau. Aang watches with delight as Bumi takes a bit of his batter and smears Izumi’s cheek with it.

“Ha!” Bumi snickers, “Who knew it was that easy to make you go from boring, to sweet as can be?” He narrowly misses Izumi’s quick jab.

“Boring?” Izumi’s eyes narrow. “I’ll show _you_ boring, Mister High And Mighty Military Man.” She flicks her spatula at him; cake batter splatters all over Bumi’s face. 

Bumi lets out a hearty laugh. Izumi laughs, too, albeit more reserved.

Before Aang can join, he feels Suyin tug on his sleeve. “Heyyyy,” She shows Aang her bowl. “Is this ready yet?” Aang eyes it, and quickly decides it isn’t.

“Almost!” He encourages Suyin. “Mine’s done. Want me to help you?” He grins at her.

Su nods, handing him the bowl and skipping off towards Lin, who eyes her sister with annoyance. Aang makes a face; when he said he’d help Su, doing it _for_ her wasn’t quite what he had in mind. “Ha!” Kya laughs at her dad, “You got _played!”_ She sticks her tongue out at Aang. Aang sticks his tongue out, back.

“Don’t disrespect Dad!” Tenzin’s eyes go big again.

“Ugh.” Kya makes a face. “Don’t be an insufferable little twat.” Upon seeing the look on Aang’s face, however, she quickly backtracks. “Sorry, Tenzin!” Tenzin turns away from Kya, successfully giving her cold shoulder, and focusing back on his batter.

Aang sighs. He’s spent enough years with Katara and Sokka to know they’ll be fine, but Aang still hasn’t ever liked watching his kids argue. They don’t understand how lucky they are to have each other, or how that very blessing could be taken the next day. He remembers his friends, a hundred and forty years ago, and wonders where the time has gone.

* * *

“Success!” Bumi high fives Kya, watching Izumi stick the last of the cakes in the oven.

“Not quite.” Izumi raises a brow at Bumi. “Did you forget they still have to _bake,_ idiot?” Bumi pulls a face, mocking her.

Kya glances at Lin. “I bet yours is gonna burn.” Lin flicks her with a pebble.

“I mixed mine to perfection.” She replies, haughtily. “If anything, _yours_ will be too watery.” Lin inspects her nails.

“‘Cause she’s a waterbender?” Tenzin inquires.

Lin nods, “Exactly.” Tenzin laughs at Lin’s joke, before he and Kya delve into a conversation on how Firebenders probably have the best natural sense for baking. Aang brightens, glad their earlier scuffle has been forgotten.

“Why are you all sitting down?” Aang looks at the children, confused, as they settle into chairs, “We still have to make the raspberry lemon creams!” The looks of exhaustion on all the kids’ faces force him to swallow his laugh.

“Whaaaaat!” Suyin gasps, “My arms hurt already from making the stupid lemon curd!” She collapses into Bumi’s lap, a hand thrown over her head.

“Lazy!” Lin shoots her way. Suyin lifts her head in her sister’s direction.

“Uh, _so?”_ She asks, and for all intents and purposes, Aang can hear Toph’s voice in Su’s tone, clear as day.

“Up!” Aang commands, waving his hand. Air flows from under the kids, lifting them to their feet. Bumi shoots his father an unimpressed glance. Suyin walks over to Aang and holds her arms up to him; Aang lifts her into his arms without a second thought. “This is arguably the most important part of the recipe! Heat control is critical. When I was being taught, before I knew I could firebend, I would use my airbending to fan the flames. Now, just because you’re not an airbender, doesn’t mean you can’t still fan the flames. That’s why I got us literal fans!” He holds up said fan, handing it to Su.

“Dad?” Kya raises her hand. Pointing towards her, Kya continues. “We have a stove.” Lin motions towards said stove.

Deflating, Aang sighs. “Or you can do that.”

* * *

Once the cakes are removed from the oven, each of the bakers-in-training take some syringes and fill them with the lemon curd they had made earlier. Injecting the pastry with the lemon curd, Aang then instructs them to let the cakes cool. “When Gyatso and I would make these cakes, I always wanted to just blow air on them real quick, but Gyatso said that a hard breeze would mess with the cake’s integrity. So instead, we’d play Pai Sho while waiting for them to cool completely down. But you guys seem tired, so you can just sit down.” He tosses Suyin up in the air, laughing as he catches her. The rest of the kids collapse, not having to be told twice.

Izumi eyes the cakes with interest. “I assume there’s a lesson behind these cakes?” She looks up at Aang. “In my studies of Air Nomad society, I often noticed that everything your people did, was to remember or teach some sort of lesson.”

Tenzin is listening in on the conversation, intently waiting on his father’s response. Aang thinks back to his time with Gyatso. The lessons of the ancient, Air Nomad way of cake making weren’t something that he ever thought to ask Gyatso about. It was always just something Gyatso taught him for fun; a semblance of history the monks used for relaxation.

That’s when it hits him. That ancient lesson Izumi is chasing. “Is that why you wanted me to teach you how to bake?” Aang strokes his goatee.

Izumi blushes. “Yes. I wanted more information, and what better way to learn than from a living relic?” Bumi lets out a booming laugh. Suyin copies him, doubling over in a fit of giggles.

“She called you old!” He wipes a tear away from his eye.

“You called me old!” Aang feigns feelings of insult, throwing a hand over his heart.

“You _are_ pretty old.” Tenzin reasons, much to the surprise of everyone. Lin lets out a low whistle. Upon seeing the incredulous stares, he backpedals. “What? I’m just saying, Dad is technically one hundred and forty. That’s pretty old!” Kya raises an unimpressed brow at her brother.

“Don’t disrespect Dad.” She quips. Tenzin flushes.

Giving Tenzin a happy squeeze, Aang turns his attention back towards Izumi, who’s watching Lin metalbend the spoon she’d used to hit Tenzin. “You’ll find out the lesson, soon enough.” He smiles at her. Poking at a cake, Aang lets out a happy whoop. “They’ve cooled down; they’re _ready!”_

* * *

As the last cake receives a swirling of lemon raspberry cream, Aang smiles fondly at his pupils. Su’s hair has fallen out of it’s do, now sticking up in all sorts of directions. Lin’s apron is covered in stains. Tenzin has custard on the back of his neck. Kya has a hand-shaped glob of cream in her hair, courtesy of Suyin. Izumi is the cleanest out of everyone, save for remnants of her mini food fight with Bumi. Bumi is by far the dirtiest; how he managed to get every ingredient stained onto his skin, Aang will never know. But, he has to admit, it _is_ impressive.

“Now!” Aang claps his hands together. Everyone, grab your cakes, and follow me. Picking up his and Su’s desserts, he leads all the kids to the large, open windows on the other side of the kitchen. Setting his cake down away from the others, Aang gives Su her pastry.

“What’s that stuff?” Lin asks, pointing to the odd assortment of toys Aang has set up on the windowsill. 

“Ah!” Aang claps his hands together. “That, Linny, is the most _important_ part of the Air Nomad’s ancient cake baking tradition!” He grins. _“The true secret of our cakes is in the gooey center.”_ Gyatso’s words echo in his mind. “Can anyone tell me why?” He scans his motley crew.

“It tastes better?” Lin guesses.

“Splendid guess!” Aang high fives Lin. “But not quite. Anyone else?” Lin deflates.

Everyone shakes their heads. Offhandedly, Bumi comments, “If they’re anything like you, it’s probably because it being gooey means it sticks to people more when you throw ‘em.” Tenzin laughs.

To the childrens’ immense displeasure, Aang’s eyes light up. “Point for Bumi!” He grins, devilish.

“You mean… He’s _right?”_ Izumi’s jaw drops. Her glasses threaten to fall off the bridge of her nose.

“Hell yeah, of course I’m right!” Bumi cheers, just in time for Kya to shove him.

“You’re _so_ annoying.” Kya wrinkles her nose.

“Grow ten inches and then try again.” Bumi pats the top of her head.

“That’s not _fair!”_ Kya cries, indignant. “You got _Dad’s_ height! No one can see the top of your head except for the _Spirits!”_ She crosses her arms over her chest.

_“I_ can see the top of his head.” Aang reasons. Kya glares at her father.

“So…” Lin interrupts. “We’re throwing things? At who?” She peers over the window. Down below, the parents of the children who Aang is (positively!) influencing are reclining. They’re sitting far away, by the edge of the air ball court.

“At your parents! Using these!” He points towards the catapults and slingshots. 

Lin’s eyes go wide. “Uhhh, nope, sorry. I value my life.” She backs far away from the window, taking Suyin with her.

“Do you _want_ us to die?” Suyin wonders.

Kya laughs, “Aunt Toph would tear them to shreds.” 

Bumi gives Kya an unimpressed look. “And you’re saying Mom _wouldn’t_ kill all four of us?” 

“Nope!” Aang intervenes. “Neither of them will be killing anyone. You see, I have picked the ultimate of days to pass on the ultimate of Air Nomad tradition.” He proudly pops his collar.

“Oh?” Izumi inspects her nails. “Do tell, Uncle.”

He gives the kids a steely look. “It’s my _birthday.”_

A silence settles. Out the window, Aang can hear Momo chittering.

Finally, Bumi lets out a low whistle. “You really thought this through, huh, Pops?”

Aang nods.

A determined look settles on Lin’s face. “Mom won’t kill me?” She takes a step towards the window.

“Nope.” Aang promises, “If she tries, she’ll have to kill me, first. And that should give you enough time to run away.” He pats his chest, letting Lin know he means his word.

Izumi tilts her head, “This is part of Air Nomad teaching?” She pushes her glasses up her nose.

“Among the most important.” Aang swears.

The children huddle around their respective cakes, each testing out their catapults or slingshots. Tenzin stares at the cake, not having a machine to help him. “You’ve got this, my little lemur.” Aang settles into a stance. “Just focus; envision your target, and extend your form all the way through. If you do that, you’ll never miss.” He gives Tenzin a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking away.

“I saw that you’re saving your cake. I assume it’s for us to eat.” Izumi notes, catching Aang as he walks by. She’s stationed, cake ready in its slingshot, eyes on her target. Aang hums in confirmation. “Who would you aim for, if you could?” Izumi asks.

He considers her question. “Your father.” The answer comes easier than he’d thought it would.

Smiling, Izumi steps aside, making room for Aang. Upon seeing Aang’s hesitation, she huffs. “Well, Uncle? Are you going to help me with this cake, or not?” She nudges him.

Aang can feel the deja vu settle over him; memories of Gyatso asking him that very question float across his mind’s eye. Grinning wildly, Aang steps next to his niece. “On my count!” He calls. Everyone readies themselves. Bumi helps Suyin aim her catapult, instructing her on when to release. “One… Two…”

Aang twirls his fingers; a breeze picks up, to help them.

“Three!”

With a mighty release, their hard work soars through the air. Aang watches it in slow motion. He can hear Gyatso laughing next to him, already anticipating the looks on the monks faces.

With a magnificent _SPLAT,_ Aang watches the cakes land on their targets. Custard, cream, and cake go everywhere. Some of it lands on Momo, who chitters wildly; it sounds like he’s delighted at the surprise treat. Across the yard, seven bodies busy themselves with cleaning up, everyone yelling loudly. Appa glances up from his bed, before deciding he doesn’t care.

“At least it tastes good!” Aang registers Sokka’s voice. Bumi cheers, fist bumping Su. That must have been Su’s target, then.

_“Ugh!”_ A torrent of fire is blasted across the courtyard. An angry voice asks, “Who would _do_ this?” Aang giggles, high fiving Izumi. That was obviously Zuko.

The other voices all ring together. Aang watches Katara carefully clean herself. “Toph?” That’s when the kids fall silent.

“Already on it.” Toph’s voice is even. _Too_ even.

A beat passes, before Toph ever so slowly turns in their direction. All the cake-covered adults glance up at Aang and the kids. 

_“Duck!”_ Izumi hisses, but they move too late.

_“Aang, you little shit!”_ Toph screams, racing towards the kitchens.

_“RUN!”_ Aang cries, grabbing Suyin and bounding out the room.

The kids follow, all scattering towards their prospective hiding places. Izumi is the last to leave; she gently places Aang’s cake in the icebox, knowing they’ll be back later. Then she scales the roof of the house, hopping down to the ground floor just as Toph appears in the kitchen.

* * *

As it is, they absolutely _destroy_ one of Zuko’s finest robes. While Toph and Katara don’t kill them, they certainly make a show of _almost_ killing them. Ultimately, Aang’s “Happy Birthday” card had worked (something that relieved him; there had always been a thirty percent chance Toph wouldn’t care).

Hours later, night has settled. Air Temple Island is uneventful, save for the family that celebrates, all free of cake stains and in much better moods.

_“So,”_ Izumi settles next to Aang, a slice of cake on her plate. “You never told me the lesson for all this.” She motions towards the catapults that still sit on the windowsill of the kitchens. “These are some hard to make cakes. What was the point? Besides eating it, I mean.” Aang watches Katara feed Suyin a bite of the gateau. She lights up, immediately looking for more.

The stars twinkle at him, as if rewarding him for reaching forty. “Hard work reaps the sweetest reward.” The words sound simple when he says it. Aang wonders if Gyatso would have worded it differently. “Making these cakes is very difficult. But they had two different rewards. One, was the bonding that came from us throwing it at your parents,” He grins, “And at your parents for getting covered in it together. The other was in all of us enjoying its flavor. Hard work reaps the sweetest rewards, in _many_ different ways. You shouldn’t be afraid to break a sweat. It will form a memory that may last a lifetime.” Aang closes his eyes. He thinks maybe Gyatso would have liked that lesson. That Gyatso _had_ taught it to him, even without words.

Izumi bumps shoulders with Aang, just as Lin comes to sit down next to him. “I could not have asked for a better lesson. Thank you.” She bows her head, respectful.

Aang waves her decorum away. “Of course, Izumi. You’re all a joy to teach.” He takes a bite of his cake. The flavor brings back memories.

“Uncle Aang?” Lin pulls on Aang’s sleeve. “Thank you for spending your birthday teaching us.” She shoves a hand in her pocket. “I made you this. Happy birthday.” Lin pulls out a little metal figurine, holding a tiny little gateau.  
He feels touched. “Did you make that out of that spoon you were playing with?” Lin nods. Aang takes the figurine and cradles it gently, feeling as if he might cry. “Thank you, Linny. I love it.” Lin nods, smiling.

Slowly, everyone he’s ever considered family in this life, comes to sit around him. Izumi gets up to sit by her parents, allowing Katara room to settle next to Aang. Kissing his cheek, she smiles at him. “Happy birthday… even though you ruined one of my cutest outfits.” She rolls her eyes.

“Any outfit you wear is automatically cute.” Aang waves Katara’s laments away. She beams.

“Hey, Aang!” Ty Lee interrupts the would-be _oogie_ filled moment. “Tell us a story!” Mai pulls her down next to her.

“Yeah!” Suki readily agrees.

“Tell us, Twinkletoes.” Toph smirks, “You’ve always had some good ones.” She kicks her chair back, placing her feet on a slab of stone.

Kya reclines against Bumi, “It’s ‘cause he’s so _old.”_ Bumi puts an arm around her.

“I’m not gonna say you’re _right,_ but…” Zuko pauses. “Yeah, no, you’re right.” He smiles.

“Oh, well, _now_ I am not doing it.” Aang crosses his arms and closes his eyes, indignant.

“Nooooo!” Everyone cries, clamoring for Aang to change his mind.

Slowly, Aang cracks an eye open. Then another. He sees everyone waiting on him, eager.

_“Well…”_ Aang reasons. “I guess I do have _one story_ I could tell.” With varying degrees of excitement, everyone settles in to hear whatever story Aang decides to share.

An immense feeling of love swells in his chest as Aang sees his family, sitting before him. Regardless of the _massive_ losses Aang has personally suffered (Gyatso’s corpse flashes across Aang’s heart, but in the next moment it’s replaced by a happy memory of him, alive), there _is_ one thing Aang has always recognized. 

Overhead, the stars twinkle, bright and promising. The moon’s light is strong.

_Happy birthday,_ the universe tells him, serene. A zephyr blows by.

Momo flies in on it, landing on Aang’s shoulder.

_Thank you,_ he returns, smiling softly.

With overwhelming certainty, Aang _knows_ that, for all his past and future lives, _no_ Avatar will _ever_ be as lucky as he.

As he begins his story, peace swells in Aang’s chest.

* * *

> _We cannot concern ourselves with what was._ _  
> __We must act on what is._

**-Monk Gyatso,** **_0 A.G._ **


End file.
